


My Maid

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sarah and Cora have a little time together.RP Fic.





	My Maid

"Good evening Sarah..."

Cora's smile was soft, even as she moved to lock the doors behind her maid. 

"Miss me?"

"Immensely."

Sarah purred seductively. 

"I hear you've been taunting poor Baxter again..."

Sarah smiled and shrugged. Cora smiled slightly. 

"You really must watch her Sarah, she's not like you... she cries every time you say something sarcastic."

She warned, moving to kiss Sarah all the same. Sarah kissed back. Cora pulled back after a while, playing with a strand of hair that had fallen from Sarah's tight bun. 

"Think you could handle a little... fun?"

"I think so.... Ma'am."

Sarah said, the Ma'am said in a way that was obviously not mistress/servant in tone but the tone of a sub to her dom lover. Cora had smiled, kissing her passionately. Sarah kissed back for a few moments before softly breaking the kiss and stepping back. Then with a smile on her face and never breaking eye contact with Cora, she began to slowly undress herself. Revealing her body to Cora, happy and confident in herself safe in the knowledge Cora would find her attractive and desirable. Cora's eyes had locked onto Sarah's, trailing slowly over her naked body, a gentle but very real smile coming to her lips, her eyes meeting Sarah's again. 

"Sarah... you look... so beautiful."

Sarah smiled.

"And your to do with as you wish...Ma'am."

She purred softly. 

"On the bed then."

Cora smiled as she gave the order, already beginning to strip away the simple nightgown she wore, leaving herself just as bared to O'Brien, to Sarah, as Sarah was to her. Sarah smiled and did as she was told. Cora was smiling again as she moved to settle over Sarah, smiling as she kissed her firmly but sweetly. 

"My Sarah."

Sarah murred up at Cora. Cora had smiled, trailing a hand down Sarah's neck and over her collarbone, her touch light as she finally teased first one, then the other, of Sarah's breasts, teasing until her nipples hardened slightly. Sarah mewed. 

"Happy, my love?"

"Oh yes."

Cora smiled, her hand running lower even as she moved to lightly suckle at Sarah's breasts. Sarah arched up hard and mewed. Cora soon began to tease Sarah's clit, continuing to suckle at her breasts. Sarah mewled even louder and she was now arching so much that her back was practically bent double. Cora smiled, soon pushing in and setting a pace. Sarah mewled as loud as she could possibly mewl. Cora soon upped her pace. Sarah soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
